


MSBY - Safe Words Drabbles

by ShinsoTired



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Impact Play, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Post-Time Skip, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsoTired/pseuds/ShinsoTired
Summary: What happens when you use your safe word during sex with one of the MSBY Jackals players (drabbles).
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 169





	1. Sakusa Kiyoomi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi It's my birthday and I just kinda wrote this one a whim. Each chapter is a different character. Warnings before each chapter!
> 
> Warnings: Impact play, sub drop, safe word usage, aftercare

The leather tip of the crop strikes your bare ass again, maybe this time a little too hard or it was one time too many. Either way, it was enough to cross a line that you didn’t want crossed. You whimpered, tears gathering in your eyes as you sobbed out the word that had Omi stopping immediately. 

He never knew when he’d gone too far, sometimes he got too into it or sometimes your limits weren’t always the same. Some days you could take his harshest punishments, but others you couldn’t. Today was the latter, as he put the crop away in a special designated drawer before coming over to you, cradling your teary face in his hands. 

“I’m so sorry, angel.” He mumbles, kissing your forehead as he takes a seat on the bed and pulls you into him. Your favorite blanket is nearby and he wraps you both up tightly in it as his smooth fingers run over the red strike marks and blossoming bruises. He makes sure not to knead the tender flesh, instead just rubs it slowly as he kisses the top of your head repeatedly.

Omi is a soft spoken man outside of scenes and as soon as you ended it he reverted to his usual soft self. The warmth of his body and the soft blanket make you sleepy, the safety enveloping you as your cries finally cease. He asks you if you need anything but all you need is him to stay there with his arms around you as you calm down and recover. He tells you how much he loves how, how amazing you are, any type of reassurance he can think of. Anything to make you feel better. 

Eventually you drift to sleep against him, and he doesn’t mind one bit. He still doesn’t let you go, not until its hours later and his legs are numb from lack of circulation. You’re in too deep of a sleep to wake up as he tucks you into bed and cleans up so he can come back and join you until morning.


	2. Miya Atsumu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Choking/Breath play, safe word usage, mentions of toxic pasts, aftercare

The first time you say it, he doesn’t quite comprehend that he’s gone too far. I mean, sure you had a safe word established but you had never used it. He wasn’t entirely what he did but he had enough sense to know that he needed to stop. He pulls out and takes his hand from around your throat, watching you gasp for air. Maybe he took his choking a little too far, it wasn’t something he was very well versed in.

“You were hurting me.” You pant as he wiped your tears away with the pads of his thumb. “I couldn’t catch my breath.” 

Atsumu leans down and kisses you gently, apologizing sincerely. “I’m sorry, maybe I should read that book again…” He had bought a book about how to safely explore kink in the bedroom, trying to undo years of toxic behavior he had exhibited with his past partners. He wasn’t always the most considerate lover, but it was definitely trying to change that. 

You sat up, shaking your head lightly as you pressed your lips against his to show that you weren’t upset with him per se, just a little shaken by the situation.

“Hey! You shouldn’t be cheering me up!” He said before tackling you back down to the bed in a bear hug. “I’m sorry I hurt you, baby. I didn’t mean to. I’ll re-read the chapter on breath play, okay?” He peppered your face with tender kisses. “Are you alright?” 

You smiled softly, taking a deep breath to try and slow your still panicking heart. “I will be, Tsumu. Can we watch a movie or something? I’m sorry I don’t really want to-” 

He shushed you, “We don’t need to finish, it’s okay. Get comfortable and I’ll make us some tea. Pick anything you want, okay? Just don’t start without me.”


	3. Hinata Shouyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Overstimulation, safe word usage, aftercare

Even after cumming four times, Hinata still isn’t done with you. He has the stamina of an energizer bunny and his abuse on your clit is just too painful to take anymore. So when you say your set word, he’s confused because you were just creaming all over him and now you looked like you were about to sob? What did he do wrong? 

He blinks slowly as he removes his hands from you, eyes wide with worry at what he potentially did to harm you. Your walls were still twitching around him, legs still shaking. He pulled his still hard dick out, having been told by Bokuto that that is what he’s supposed to do. Really he was kind of lost as to what had gone awry., 

“Too much,“ You mumbled, eyes squeezed shut as you tried to breath through the ache of too much overstimulation. “It’s a clit, Shouyo, not a turntable. You have to be gentle.” 

A small blush crossed his cheeks from embarrassment of having misstepped. Atsumu made it seem like pro-players were supposed to be sex gods, but he was still very much in the learning phase. “I thought you were feeling good...I’m sorry.” 

He sat back on his heels, watching with a deeply saddened expression as you wiped the salty tears from your eyes. “It did feel good but sometimes there’s such a thing as too much good.” You inform him and he nods, not really understanding but taking what you said to heart anyway. 

“What...um...what should I do?” He asked, feeling very much out of his element. 

You smiled at him warmly, “Just lay with me a bit? Hold me, tell me you care about me.” 

He immediately laid down next to you and became the big spoon that you desperately needed in the moment. His face was buried in your hair as he squeezed you. “I love you.” He breathed out and you exhaled with him as your body relaxed. “I’ll do better next time, I promise.” 

“I know you will.” You reply softly, still smiling. “I love you too.” 


	4. Bokuto Koutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pet names, a tiny mention of blood, safe word usage, aftercare

Bokuto had one mode when it came to sex and that was being an absolutely devastating jackhammer. And while his speed, stamina, and size did often get you over the edge on repeat, it wasn’t always as pleasurable as you’d like. So when he’s going a little too rough, ramming your cervix in a way that does not at all feel good, your yelps of pain and quick utterance of your safe word has him going still as if he’s been unplugged. 

“Oh, did I hurt you, bunny?” He asks, feeling flustered that he didn’t notice that he was hurting you. Luckily he’s a bit more weathered than some of his other teammates. “Here, let me go get you a towel.” 

He pulls out to see small specks of blood mixed with your wetness and frowns. Really he had no concept of self-control when it came to sex. It took your constant reassurance that it was really okay and that he didn’t need to worry about potentially driving you off when his recklessness. 

He grabbed two washcloths. One he wet with warm water and the other he kept dry as he walked back into the bed room and cleaned you up with gentle tenderness. Once the both of you were clean, he put the rags in the laundry hamper and got you some water to drink. You sat up in bed, about to get up when he gave you a look that told you to stay put. He handed you the water and you took a sip, grateful that he was taking care of you. 

“Are you still sore?” He asked, “I can get you some medicine…” 

“No, Koutarou, that’s okay.” You assured him with a small smile, placing the glass on the nightstand. “Let’s just order some takeout and try again later, okay?” 

“Can you be dessert?” He asked cutely, cocking his head to the side. You couldn’t help but laugh at just how willing he was to please you and keep you happy, no matter what.

“Of course I can.”


End file.
